When meat, poultry or even fish is packaged for display in modern markets, the food has a tendency to produce fluids that will accumulate in the package. These fluids may leak from the package and create health and sanitation risks. To solve this problem, absorbent food pads have been developed. These pads are typically made of plastic and fiber composites and are placed under the food item which is placed in a paper or plastic container claims prior to being covered with a transparent film product. In this way, any fluids produced by the food will be absorbed and the resulting package will be dry and clean.
When the food pads are used in packaging meat, poultry or fish it is critical that the pads be kept in a sanitary condition prior to use. The present invention provides a sanitary environment for the storage and dispensing of food pads to restrict any possibility of contamination of the pads prior to use. Special partially openable covers for the dispensing opening of the container further insure cleanliness of the food pads prior to use. At the same time, the dispensing of the food pads is made efficient through the use of a convenient rack from which the dispenser of food pads is suspended.
A variety of inventions have been developed for dispensing plastic bags and related items from vertically oriented dispensers or other containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,724, issued to Miller is directed a package and a dispenser for glass fiber filter pads. The bag serves as a dispenser for a stack of fiberglass pads and includes a portion which may be cut, in two different embodiments, or to form an aperture through which the filter pads may be removed one at a time while retaining the remainder therein. The pads to be dispensed are arranged in a stack of substantially planar parallel pads and are enclosed within a fluid-impervious envelope providing a fluid tight seal until dispensing is desired. The pads are formed into a stack and are arranged in side-by-side relationship and contained within a polymer film bag. The preferred embodiment for the dispenser includes a cardboard panel with intersecting lines which may be cut to form intersecting slits through which the pads may be removed, one at a time as needed. The panel is shown with a preferred material, namely cardboard, however, it could of course be made with paper board, plastic or other suitable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,863, issued to Seymour-Smith, disclose a bag pack which contains a plurality of plastic film bags or other materials. The bags are arranged individually within the bag and a removable panel is provided in order that the bags may be removed one at a time as needed. The wallet or holder is formed from a sheet of polyethylene film which includes a removable panel in order to give access to the individual bags within the stack as needed. The wallet or holder also includes a punched hole by which the entire wallet or container may be suspended vertically from a hook.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,944 and 5,857,586 issued to Scherr are directed a dispenser for plastic bags which is formed into a flexible plastic bag pouch with a removable flap allowing individual bags held within to be removed one at a time as needed. The dispenser is formed of a flexible thermoplastic front panel or sheet with a removable flap in order to gain access and allow for individual bags held within to be removed from the pouch. The pouch also includes a hole through which a hook may pass to serve as a rack for the dispenser. The '586 patent is substantially the same structure but the dispenser is mounted on a rack using a Velcro attachment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,492, issued to Kugler is directed to a flexible plastic bag dispenser. The dispenser serves as a holder for a stack of plastic bags which may then be dispensed one at a time as needed. The dispensing bag is of a general overhaul flat configuration and may be pinned or held by a hook passing through openings and a header. The front wall of the bag dispenser has an access opening through which individual bags may be removed as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,330, issued to Gelbard is directed to a bag dispensing system from which individual bags may be dispensed as needed from perforated pull-out panel which is made possible by perforations. A U-shaped bracket or hanger is provided in order to support the stack of plastic bags and is shaped into a receiving point with a catch which may be used to support the entire assembly onto a rack.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for dispenser bags and pouches are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a sanitary and convenient dispenser for food pads. It is another objective to provide a partially openable cover for the dispensing opening of the container. It is a further objective to provide a dispenser that is simple and economical to manufacture. It is yet a further objective to provide a dispenser that may be easily shipped and stored. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a rack that may be conveniently used in conjunction with the food pad dispenser that minimizes required counter space. Finally, it is an objective of the invention to provide a rack that is easy to use and collapsible for storage when not in use.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.